The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for simulating aesthetic treatments of the human body, and, more particularly, to computer-implemented simulation systems and methods that generate visual estimates of the effects of an aesthetic rejuvenation procedure on a particular subject.
Aesthetic procedures aim to improve a subject's appearance by repairing or rejuvenating skin, muscle tissue, and/or ligaments, by stimulating collagen growth or other wound healing, or by ablating or excising tissue, among other means. For example, a number of new face rejuvenating procedures join the existing approaches in the aesthetic industry every year; these may include without limitation pharmacology based topical solutions, minimally invasive and invasive surgery, and energy based treatments such as laser and other photon based systems, Intense Therapy Ultrasound (ITU), radio frequency (RF), cold (cryo), microwave, and Multiple Energy Delivery Systems (MES).
In many aesthetic procedures, such as topical or energy-based face rejuvenation, the subject does not exhibit immediate positive results from the treatment and must wait an extended period of time, potentially receiving additional treatments to complete the procedure. It would be advantageous to provide, approximate the time of treatment, an estimate to the subject of the expected results after a certain amount of time has passed. Before and after graphics of previously treated subjects are known, but the current subject would best be served seeing the projected results on his/her own image.
A wide variety of procedures may exist for achieving a certain aesthetic goal. Furthermore, each procedure may have a number of treatment options, and the treatment options may have their own parameters. Not all of the choices may be effective for a particular subject, considering the subject's unique physical composition. It would be advantageous to provide the subject with estimated results from the various procedures to aid in the selection of (a) suitable procedure(s).